Love Is Persistent
by Allons-yEveryone
Summary: Set after Woolf is taken in. The Gov is upset, heart broken in fact, that his mentor is one of the bad guys. Maybe Sam can help him, although he'll have to be very persistent if he'll want to get anything out of him. Set during series 2. Gene/Sam  Slash
1. The Persistence Of Friendship

**Love Is Persistent**

Rating: M

Pairing: Gene/Sam

Genre: Angst/Comfort/Romance…Who knows.

Point Of View: Sam Tyler

Summery:

Set after Woolf is taken in. The Gov is upset, heart broken in fact, that his mentor is one of the bad guys. Maybe Sam can help him, although he'll have to be very persistent if he'll want to get anything out of him. Gene/Sam (Slash) This is basically set during the second series. It will go into the relationship between Sam and Gene during certain episodes…I'll let you see which ones when I get around to it…

Author Note: I've just finished watching Life On Mars. I fucking love it! And Gene/Sam? Gorgeous! This is my first Life On Mars fanfict, so be kind please. This is a fanfiction about their undying love for each other…well…You know how Gene is about…well these kinds of things...so not exactly undying love but…Oh bloody hell just read it.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

I could tell the Gov was heart broken, Harry Woolf was like a father to him…I knew he felt as bad as I had when I found out my dad was a porn seller…a murderer. Poor Gov, why'd it have to happen to him too?If this was all in my imagination, If I was in a coma. Why'd other people have to suffer? I sighed, looking over at Gene, who lent back against the wall. He'd run out of the pub at the mentioned of ex-superintendent Woolf, after of course giving a good bashing in of some bloke who'd disrespected his old Gov. It had been a few weeks since his mentor was pulled in and ever since then I couldn't help seeing the slight changes in my boss.

I had run out to meet him, watching hidden by the shadows of night. He was breathing hard, shaking. His hands fumbled clumsily with a cigarette and I could tell his eyes were watery even in the dim light of the pub entrance. He dropped his lighter while trying to light the fag and bent down to pick it up. I stepped forward and grabbed it before him and he composed himself quickly as I handed it over.

"Tyler!" he exclaimed, "Can't I ever get a minute to me bloody self!"

I searched his face for any of the sadness I'd just seen, "You know its all right, right?" I asked.

"What?" he asked lighting the cigarette, obviously struggling to keep his hand from shaking.

"To be sad," I said.

He laughed coldly, "What are you bloody talking about?"

I smiled sadly, "It's okay to be sad about Woolf-" I took a blow to the face and landed in the dirt with a thump.

He pointed two black gloved fingers at me angrily, "You don't know the first fuck what I'm feeling!" he shouted, "And I'll tell you what DI Tyler, Gene Hunt doesn't feel weak emotions…least of all bloody grief!" he turned dropping his cigarette to the ground and walked off.

I picked myself up, holding a hand to my nose, it hurt but I forgot about it quickly. Gene was hurting badly and no matter how much he denied it, I saw through his little charade. I just didn't understand why he couldn't tell anyone. I caught up to him easily, it only took seconds before he turned around and saw that I was following him, "Are you some kind of fucking puppy, I told you to piss off."

"Actually you didn't," I said following him two steps behind.

He stopped suddenly and I nearly crashed into him, he turned, "Sorry," he said softly, "I meant to say earlier, piss off!"

I went to say something but he turned quickly and continued walking. I stood there as annoyance began to build up, "Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

He laughed, "Why do I not tell everything to my bloody DI…oh I dunno, maybe cause you're a poof, an annoying know it all, you get under my skin and you're not me bloody wife!"

"Is that all I am?" I called, "An annoying know it all?"

"Don't forget the poof bit," he called back, crossing the road and opening his car door.

"Not a friend?" I asked.

"No!" Gene exclaimed before slamming the door shut and starting the engine angrily. He veered off the road and sped down the street, I just watched…sad, annoyed and upset that the one person who I cared about couldn't tell me one tiny thing. I could even help if he let me. But no, not the brilliant Gene Genie…

He didn't even know how much I cared for him, hadn't even crossed his mind that his insults were so close to the mark. Poof, fairy, queer, homo, Bi hadn't even been invented yet, so gay would have to do. How could I ever tell my homophobic boss that DI Sam Tyler had a crush on him? It was unthinkable and why Gene anyway? The obviously straight idiotic, annoying bastard was the only stupid guy I could look at in this whole town and just love him for the way he was. Belching alcoholic and all.

Why couldn't I have settled for someone normal, at least someone who could actually love me back? That could actually admit their feelings, be it love or grief. No I had to choose Gene bloody Hunt. But I hadn't been named the most persistence man in the world back in uni, for nothing. I got into Chris' car, he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, he was drunk after all, and drove off. I accelerated and sped off in the direction the drunken DCI had gone. I knew where he'd go…

He always went to the same place when something was bothering him. That was one thing I could be sure of with Gene. I pulled up next to the bridge and got out, closing the car door quietly. Rain began pattering around me, dusting the grey car with a sheen of sparkling light. I stepped carefully, my feet making ripples in the newly formed puddles.

I followed the path under the bridge, searching for a dark figure that I knew would be leaning against the railing. I saw him suddenly, the little orange spark from his cigarette gave him away and I watched as dark smoke, that billowed from somewhere close to his lips, lit up with the soft light of the moon, floated up into the air. I came here often, to watch the emotion that was hidden so well, to watch Gene be the man he hid so carefully.

I walked quietly over to him not sure exactly what to say and how to exactly say it, I decided one word was good enough for a moment like this…"Gene."

He spun wildly the cigarette falling from his lips, he turned back to the river but it was already clear I'd seen the tears. "Leave me alone!" he barked angrily, "Don't you understand a bloody simple order!"

"I'm here as a friend," I said.

"I don't need nor want your fucking friendship!" he shouted.

I put a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off, "You don't want it," I said, "But you definitely need someone, it doesn't have to be me-"

"You got that fucking right DI bloody Tyler."

I ignored him and continued, "But at least talk to your wife…or someone else."

"I don't do talking," he answered coldly.

"I guessed," I sighed and turned away from him, "I'll go…but promise me you'll talk to someone."

He sighed and said something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"Sorry?" I asked, turning slowly, had I heard him correctly?

"I said," he coughed, "Thanks."

I frowned, he'd gone from telling me to piss off to saying thanks for annoying him, "Why such a change in…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Well," he sighed again, "You're the only one whose…whose been persistent enough," there it was, persistence, I was known for it, "To actually bother with me, to put up with me…" he turned, "Why?"

I stepped forward, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you can't talk to anyone," I said.

Now that my eyesight had become accustomed to the dark I could see he'd stopped crying, he'd composed his face like normal but the tears remained on his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, "That big a deal to you?"

"Yes," I said, "in actual fact it is."

"Poof," he muttered with a laugh, I didn't laugh with him, he didn't seem to notice, "Didn't have much of a father, as I've already told ya. He wasn't around much and when he was…" he grimaced, "sober, he used to tell me not to cry. Told me it was for weaklings, he said if I ever did then he would be ashamed of me."

I leant against the railing listening intently as he continued, "He wasn't much of a husband either…did some things he'd regret, things he wished I'd never seen," he sighed, taking his thermos out of his coat pocket and taking a swig, "But he kept telling me, _Don't be weak Gene, if you're weak you're no son of mine." _He drained the thermos, "So I hid it away…Woolf was the closest thing I got to a normal dad an' you know what?" he laughed, "He said the exact same thing, _Don't let them see you're scared Gene, if they do, they'll use it against you._"

"So you do it just because your father and Woolf told you to?" I asked.

"No," Gene answered coldly, "Because I had to, you don't know what it's like to think your father and mentor's so wonderful…and then suddenly see who…what they really are."

"You'd be surprised Gene, I understand more then you could ever imagine."

He stared at me, "I hope bloody not."

I broke the stair leaning against the railing and looking down into the water, "People just ain't no good, I think that's well understood. You can see it everywhere you look. People just ain't no good," I said in a deadpanned tone.

"Where'd you hear that?" Gene asked.

"Nick Cave," I answered automatically.

"Who?"

"Some ol' bastard."

Gene laughed, "Bloody smart ol' bastard."

I laughed along with him, but there was no distracting Gene Hunt, he turned to me, wavering slightly…probably tipsy from the extra alcohol he'd just consumed. I should probably get him home soon.

"Your turn," he said.

I coughed scuffing my toe in the dirt, "I'm not exactly straight," I said finally.

He began laughing; he doubled over and didn't stop.

I frowned; it really wasn't that funny to me, I began to move from one foot to another rather uncomfortably.

He saw my look and stopped quite instantly, "You're not kiddin'," he said.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm not completely-"

"You're actually a poof."

"No-"

"You are," he wasn't grinning or grimacing in disgust, he wasn't showing any sign of emotion at all for that matter.

"I like girls," I said quickly, "A lot actually, I have a girlfriend back in…I had a girlfriend…will have a girlfriend…I've dated a lot of woman," I was yabbering on, "…I just like…I just like men as well."

Gene stared at me, the stare was very uncomfortable so I turned away. I waited before beginning to walk back to the car. Idiot! I never should have said…now I was gonna get god knows amount of- A hand suddenly gripped the leather cladding on my shoulder…I winced, don't let him beat me up for being Bi…please no. I let him turn me around, the movement was with great force and I suddenly found myself pinned up against the wall.

The Gov's face was so close to me our noses nearly touched, his expression was one of anger, "You're saying you're a fairy, are you?" he asked.

I nodded, "More or less."

"You're saying you care about me because you like me?" he asked pressing my shoulder harder against the wall.

I was about to shake my head and mutter a 'no' but thought I'd better go down in dignity then in a fearful splutter of lies, "You have no idea how much," I finally said, my voice thankfully unshaky.

The Gov stared again, it seemed like forever before his face cracked into a smile. I wasn't sure how to react when the force on my shoulder slackened, what to think when he began looking at me the way he did, what to do when he suddenly dipped in and kissed me. My eyes widened when he stood back to see my reaction, "You look gorgeous when you're surprised," he said.

I continued to stare shocked as my…OBVIOUSLY STRAIGHT boss lent in again to kiss me. This kiss lingered longer and I found my rigid body melting slowly into his, he moved his mouth around mine with ease and a strange certainty.

Suddenly I could work my arms and found them around his neck, one hand gripping and pulling at his blond hair. Gene let out an uncharacteristic flirty gasp and I couldn't help feeling the lump in his pants grow against my leg. He gripped my shoulders tightly, pressing his body into mine against the wall.

I pushed my leg up between his and he shivered as I rubbed his erection. He leaned his head back to breathe deeply before dropping his gaze, I saw a mix of confusion and anger flicker across his features before the blurry look of drunkenness and uncaring settled in his eyes. I pushed him away at that point, "You're too drunk to realise what you're doing," I said suddenly, "You're too drunk and too upset."

He laughed, "I know when I'm drunk enough Sammy and I know that if I was drunk I wouldn't have done that because I'd be lying in the middle of the road right now, muttering curses and swearing my bloody arse off."

I nodded, "But you're still drunk enough to kiss a man, which I think is drunk enough for DCI Gene Hunt, homophobic extraordinaire."

He grimaced, "But you…I…" he scrunched up his face in confusion again, before stumbling forward, "Now that you mention it, I think I'm gonna-" he suddenly vomited. I shut my eyes and smiled with annoyance as the sick splattered all over my shoes.

I picked him up by the arm and hauled him over to his car, I'd take Chris' but Gene would kill me if I left his girl alone. I'd been so distracted by his sudden show of emotions that I'd completely ignored the obvious signs of drunkenness till it was too late. I got him into the car and sunk into the drivers seat with a sigh, then I suddenly realised I didn't know where the Gov's house was. "Gov, where do you live?" I asked.

"Such a personal question," he laughed.

I grimaced, "You must be really drunk, you're starting to sound like a gay romantic."

"You realise I'm joking right?" he asked.

I frowned, "Never mind, you're coming home with me tonight."

He shrugged, "Better then under the bridge…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What about Mrs Hunt?" I asked.

"There is no Mrs Hunt," Gene answered, leaning his head against the window, his warm breath fogging up the glass.

"But-"

He turned to me, "I lied."

"So you're gay?" I asked.

He smirked, "God no."

I frowned, "So you're bi?"

"Bi?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

The rest of the ride was in silence…well it was in silence for the next five minutes until it was filled with the sweet adorable noise of Gene Hunt's snoring. Note the sarcasm. I pulled up outside my flat and began wondering how I was going to get Gene up to my room when he began muttering something about a bastard who stole his shoes. I shook my head, continually thinking of anything but the words and the…shiver…things that had gone on under that bridge.

I ended up half carrying, half dragging the brute of a man up the stairs. I got him in the doorway and that was when he found it, annoyingly, the appropriate time to wake up.

"Sam?"

"What is it Gov?" I asked.

"Why are you calling me Gov all of a sudden?" he asked in an annoyed tone, as he began to stand up.

"Because that's you're title," I answered refusing to look at him, setting my keys on the bed frame.

"Yeah but you were calling me Gene before," he said, slumping down onto my creaky bed noisily.

"Yes well that was before I realised you were drunk," I answered, grabbing the bed pillows and making a bed for my self on the ground.

"I really am not as drunk as you think," he said with a grunt, lying down on my bed to better watch me.

"Hmm, well hopefully you're drunk enough to not remember tonight," I said lying down on the pillows and closing my eyes.

"The bed is big enough f-"

"No!" I ordered, "Go. To. Sleep."

Thankfully he did. Tonight would be a long night.

Surprisingly Gene's snoring was a better lullaby then anything I'd ever heard. The rhythmic human noise, the extra heartbeat…I'd forgotten what it was like…

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say now...but this isn't the end! <strong>

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! **

**Please review!**


	2. The Persistence Of Confusion

Chapter 2: The Persistence Of Confusion

I slept peacefully for once, the ghostly touches of Gene's hands on my body occupying my dreams. I awoke with a start sitting up quickly, too quickly, my head spun wildly and I groaned. I put a hand to it and looked over at the unoccupied bed beside me. Had I imagined or dreamt the whole scene of events that had taken place yesterday.

I turned and saw Gene sitting at my dinning table. He was staring at me, a cigarette to his lips. Did he ever stop smoking?  
>"Are you alright?" I asked.<br>He grunted, "I was pretty drunk last night," he said out of the side of his mouth.  
>I nodded, "Do you-"<br>"Remember?" he asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, "Yeah."  
>"And?" I asked.<br>"I've thought about it and it doesn't matter."  
>"What?" I asked, getting up from where I sat and walking over to the table.<br>"It doesn't matter," he repeated.  
>"Sorry but I've just woken up," I rubbed my eyes, "What doesn't matter?"<p>

"I was drunk," he said again, "We forget about it and move on."  
>I nodded, slightly sad, "…and me being a-"<br>"Poof?" he asked.  
>I didn't answer and just stared at him.<br>"Well I already knew that," he laughed, getting up from his chair and pulling his camel coat over his shoulders.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>He raised an eyebrow, "To work, I've got a trial to go to," he turned opened the door and then remembering something he asked, "you coming?"  
>I nodded, "Um okay…" I was completely confused…but I guess what did I expect the Gov to say, 'Oh Sammy I have secretly loved you all along, so it doesn't matter that we kissed last night.' I couldn't even imagine the words in his voice let alone imagine him ever saying them.<p>

We got in his car and we drove in silence. I watched him, he didn't seem to notice, well I hoped he didn't notice, because ever since he'd kissed me I couldn't help watching him. He's hand gripped the steering wheel and I looked away suddenly hoping I'd imagined him tense up.

The day was boring and the trial didn't go anything like it was planned. Boxing manager, Terry Haslam, beet up Davie Mackay after a boxing match and Gene was there to give his testimony. He'd witnessed the brutal attack and wanted the brute of a man convicted for his crimes. But Davie Mackay chickened out at the sight of Haslam and said that he had fallen down the stairs and that his injuries were an accident. The Gov was of course furious and spent the rest of the day taking it out on his colleagues.

I watched with a small grin on my face as Gene shouted continues insults and orders at poor Chris and not so poor Ray. I couldn't tell what they were being told off for but from the look on Ray's face and the tears forming in Chris' eyes it wasn't too good. When they left the room I stood and walked over to the door, some documents I wanted to give to the Gov in my hand.  
>"I would' go in there boss," Chris said, "E's not in a very good mood."<br>I smirked, "When is he in a good mood?"  
>Chris didn't answer and I pushed the door to Gene's office open. He was grimacing and muttering curses under his breath when I entered.<p>

When he looked up his face became more soft, then suddenly the hardness was there again, "Tyler!" he said in his loud superior tone.  
>I walked forwards, "Uh…I have those documents you wanted signed, you know…the one's you wanted me to uh…to look at," he was staring at me…Why was he staring?<br>"Can I have them?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
>I suddenly realised I'd begun staring at him back and hadn't moved to place them on his desk, with a quick movement I placed them in front of him and turned before I began to embarrass myself further.<br>I heard the sound of paper being flipped and decided I'd leave, but just beforehand I heard a quiet, thank you. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it though.

The day was long, the Gov stayed in his office, everyone _tried_ to stay out of it. Chris was yawning and I was about to join him when Gene appeared in the doorway of his office, "right then, work's over," Gene called, "pub, now!" everyone didn't argue, an excuse to leave the office early was what all of them wanted and when the boss gave them the opportunity to leave early no one would give it up. Everyone piled out of the building, I was still at my desk when Gene walked over, "You coming Tyler?" he asked.  
>I looked up, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I answered, not making any sign of getting ready.<br>He sighed, "Well when you're ready."  
>I suddenly realised he was waiting for me, stopping myself from looking surprised got up and grabbed my jacket. He held the door for me and we walked out, down the hall and to the lift. All in silence.<p>

That night the Gov got drunk again…and again I refused to leave him. God knows what he'd get up to, he bloody kissed a man…the other night. He wasn't too happy when I suggested I drive him home and it didn't help much that he kept trying to punch me. I had no idea where he's house was and he didn't help much by sending me here and there, I bet he was too drunk to even remember.

We finally pulled up to a house, he assured me it was the right place. But as soon as he was out of the car and shouting insults at Terry Haslam I knew I had to get him out of there. Unfortunately I didn't stop him before he could throw a brick in the window or begin waving his gun around, it was quite frustrating and really scary. I really thought he was going to kill the man.

I hurriedly got him to the car and we drove off, a few streets down and suddenly, "Stop the car."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Stop the car!" the drunk man ordered and I did.  
>He mumbled something and I shook my head, "What?" I asked.<br>"I've dropped me gun," he said, getting out of the car.  
>"Where are you going now?" I asked, he didn't seriously think he should wander off. Apparently he did, "Gov?" he slammed the door…I sighed and got out, I called out, "Gene!" he kept walking, "Gene!-"<br>"Why don't you just…piss off!" he shouted.

I collapsed into the drivers seat, there was no use getting the man. Knowing him he'd fall asleep on some poor sods doorway. I drove his car back to my flat and walked in the door, I was tired myself and I had had a few to drink. I don't remember falling asleep or climbing into bed…or even getting in the doorway.

_I was in a hall, a long dark hall. Shadows were cast all around me and the loud noise of a telephone ringing echoed through the apartment of flats. Nobody woke, so I guessed it was for me. I took the phone, "Hello?" I asked into it, frightened of what I might hear.  
>"He'll come to you," a man answered, "he'll ask for your help," and then the disconnection beeps sounded loud in my ear.<br>I put the phone down and almost instantly the phone rang again, I answered, only beeps echoed down the line. I put the phone back and again and again the same thing happened. The beeping grew louder, white noise joined and then suddenly a girl's scream. AHHHHHHH!_

I sat bolt upright and breathed out shakily, the ringing was still echoing through my head, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then realised the telephone was actually ringing. I cautiously took it and answered, "Hello?" I asked quietly.  
>"Sam," it was Gene.<br>"Gov," I answered with a sigh of relief, I checked the time, "What 'ya want?"  
>"I um…" I frowned, he sounded so unlike him, so unsure, "I appear to have killed a man."<br>I froze, had he just said…?  
>"Sam?"<br>I couldn't speak.  
>"Sam?"<br>"Uh, yeah, yeah…" I blinked, "Where are you?" I asked.  
>"Terry Haslam's house."<br>I froze, "Shit," and he hung up.

I shoved my clothes on as fast as I could, grabbed my gun and was out the door and in the Gov's car as quickly as I could make it. It was still dark by the time I got to the house, the door was wide open so I walked in. The Gov sat in the chair, his head in his hands. I stared around the room and saw the blood and then the body, "Oh shit," I said.  
>He looked up to see me at that point, "I know," he said.<br>"Shit," I stared at him in shock.  
>"I know," he said again.<br>I walked over to him and he stood up, "Good god, Gov."  
>"I know," he answered.<br>"You killed a man!" I exclaimed.  
>"It bloody looks like that don't it?" he answered pointing to the body and then pulling at his bloodied shirt.<p>

We walked over to the body and I grimaced.  
>"Well at least he got what he deserved," Gene said, "the fat bastard."<br>I turned to him, his face was one of confusion and discomfort. He was just trying to hide his uneasiness behind his usual mask of insults and rough personality.  
>I bent down to the body, "What happened?" I asked.<br>The Gov sighed and crossed his arms, "I don' know," he answered.  
>I looked up at him a little disconcerted.<br>"I don't," he said forcefully. He turned and pointed to the corner, "I woke up over there," I stood to see where he pointed, "he was the first thing I saw…which gave me bit of a turn."

I began walking over to where he had pointed; he couldn't have honestly killed the man, the Gov? He had such strong morals…if a little dodgy at times…But a killer was not a word I'd used to describe the man. He was an idiotic, rude, racist bastard but definitely not a killer.  
>"How did you get here?" I asked.<br>"I don't know!" Gene said in frustration. The poor man was in shock, he'd never do this if he was in his right mind…but the thing is if he'd been drunk he wouldn't have been in his right mind. "The last thing I remember is taking a swing for you in the pub."  
>I turned, how the bloody hell was I going to help him?<br>"I know it looks bad," Gene said, walking forwards, keeping his gaze to the ground.

"Well that's the understatement of the century," I said as the man sat, "You may remember threatening the victim's life in front of a dozen or so witness'…at the court house?"  
>"I didn't kill him," Gene said.<br>"How did you get here?" I asked again, more forcefully than the last time.  
>"I. DON'T. KNOW!" he repeated angrily.<br>I gritted my teeth, "Great," I turned and then realised something…Something that might get us…HIM out of this mess, "Where's your gun?" I asked.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Where's your gun?" I said again, patting my coat up at down to get him to look.  
>He searched for it and shrugged.<br>"You were waving it around like Charles Bronson on crack a few hours ago, you went back for it," maybe I had something…if we didn't find the gun, then the Gov was likely to be innocent.

"Where is it?"  
>Gene just shook his head and searched the floor with his eyes, "I dunno…"<br>I turned again, he'd been found right here…it could have skidded under something, the couch? "You woke up here?" I asked, pointing to the spot in front of the couch.  
>"Yeah," he answered.<br>I dropped to the floor and looked under the black furniture and saw it…oh god. I turned to Gene and he knew I'd found it. He looked away before putting his head in his hands. No wait! If the fingerprints on the gun weren't the Gov's then we were all right. Yeah, no way he did it. We could easily prove this!

I ripped some newspaper out of the first magazine I saw and reached under the couch, grabbing the gun by its handle. I lifted it out and sniffed the ending, "It's been fired," I told him. Suddenly the sounds of sirens were loud outside and I saw the police pull up outside the house.  
>"Oooh shit," Gene said bending over in defeat.<br>I pulled the curtain back on the window to see the men running up to the house, he was nicked, I'd done what I could be for the cops got here…now it was up to forensics and the team, "You know they're gonna have to arrest ya'," I said rather than asked.

I turned to him and watched him as he looked around confusion and grief clearly crossing his features, "So why did you call me?" I asked.  
>"Because if this looks like the way it's going, I want you to lead the investigation," he said, I nearly thought he was going to say…<br>"You need my help?" I asked, upset at the answer, despite the situation.  
>"Just be the picky pain in the arse you normally are and I should be fine," he said grumpily, obviously too angry and confused to care about my feelings…to even notice how I felt.<br>I stepped closer to him, looking down on the man for once; I'd never gotten that privilege before.

"Why'd you call me?" I asked again, wanting a proper answer. But I knew he'd just repeat himself, the proud prat.  
>He looked down at his feet, "I didn't know who else to call…" he mumbled.<br>"So you just called your DI hoping that his loyalty to you would save ya?" I asked, a little angry at how mean and narcissistic I sounded.  
>"No." He looked up, "I called ya' cause I knew you cared enough for me to know I didn' do it. I knew you were the only one who'd believe me."<br>I stared at him, "How do I know-"  
>He frowned, "Ye' don't."<br>I sighed, put a hand to my face and groaned.  
>I heard him get up and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as if reassuring me that he'd be fine. I let my hand fall, hearing the footsteps of the approaching men, "You might go to gaol, guilty or innocent," I said.<br>"I dunno, you're a pretty great copper," Gene grinned.  
>I sighed and he stared at me, I could see a sudden battle fighting behind his eyes and then he leaned in, I let him, knowing what he'd do, knowing I'd go with it.<p>

He kissed me gently, I kissed back, a good-luck/good-bye kiss.  
>I rested my forehead against his, my eyes still closed, "I'll do what I can," I said.<br>I looked into his eyes and he smiled, "Thanks Sam."  
>I nodded, before turning from him. The door bust open a few seconds after and the police were suddenly twisting his arms behind him and stating the few sentence's I'd always messed up on when catching criminals…Catching criminals? The Gov…was not a criminal.<p>

"You are under arrest for the suspected murder…" I blocked out the rest of the words, I didn't need to hear them. I felt Gene's eyes on my back long after they left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder, not Gene's hand…just a hand…  
>"What happened?" asked the man, I knew his face but not him personally.<br>"I don't know," I answered, "Gene called me as soon as he woke up, he wasn't sure what happened himself."  
>"Did he ask you to help him?" the man asked.<br>"Yeah," I answered, looking down.  
>"Did he ask you to cover this all up?"<p>

I looked up quickly, "Are you kidding?" I asked angrily, "He wouldn't do that, he asked me to find the evidence, follow the case and prove he's innocent!" I turned and stalked out of the building, furious. I hopped into Gene's car, putting a finger to my still tingling lips, before driving off…I had a busy day ahead of me…a busy busy day…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**Please review!**


End file.
